My Heart Will Go On
by Ice Queen 333
Summary: InuyashaKikyo.It's a oneshotsongfic.Kikyos feelings and thoughts up to the final battle.Flames welcome.Better summary inside


AN:The song is called "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.I wanted to write a fic. that perhaps expressed the deep feelings between Kikyo and Inuyasha.Most of the fics. I've read portray Kikyo as a heartless prostitute type of woman.I'm not a real big fan of her but I thought some of these accustions were unjust and I hope this fic. showed another side to her.Please pay attention to the lyrics.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

_Every night in my dreams I see you,I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on._

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes just as the first rays of sunlight came over the hill.'Another dream.',she thought, frowning.The dreams were always about her and Inuyasha fifty years ago,before the whole Naraku mess.She stood up and picked up her bow and continued to journey east,where rumors of Naraku's new hideout was said to be located.She thought back to the dream,it was the scene from where she and Inuyasha first met.The dreams had started every night since she was ressurected.At first,she ignored them,but over time they began to become more life-like.Sometimes when she awoke,she expected to be in his arms,for that was how real the dream was.'Strange.Who would have guessed the dead had dreams?',she chuckled softly and kept walking.

_Far across the spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on._

Kikyo leaned up against a tree as her soul collecters put more souls into her body.She had been attacked by one of Naraku's demons and it had knocked away her bow and arrows.It bashed her around like a rag-doll once her weapon was gone.It was about to make the killing blow when Inuyasha and his friends showed up.Inuyasha took care of the demon with one swing of his powerful sword.Kikyo used up the rest of her energy running away before they could follow.But she knew it was in vain.Inuyasha always followed,no matter what.She smiled slightly when she heard him come near."Kikyo.",Inuyasha whispered softly and looked her over for injures.With each new soul her wounds would close until not one was left.Kikyo sighed and looked at Inuyasha.He looked just the same as the last time she saw him."I'm fine Inuyasha.",Kikyo said as she stood straight."Are you sure?",he asked,looking her over again."Yes.You better go back,your friends are missing you by now.",Kikyo said and gave him a small smile before walking away.

_Near,far,wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

She didn't get very far before Inuyasha reached out and grasped her wrist.Kikyo looked back to demand he let go when his mouth covered hers.To say she was shocked was an understatment.But slowly,she leaned into and returned the kiss.It didn't last long and Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on top her head.Kikyo was still speechless.'Is this another dream?',she thought dazly as she leaned her head against his chest.They were both snapped out of their thoughts when Inuyasha's name was being called from somewhere in the forest.Sadly,Kikyo pulled away and kept her eyes on the ground."Go.",she said quietly and watched as he stayed there for a moment before leaping off into the forest toward the voice.Kikyo heaved a sigh and walked in the other direction.

_Once more,you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

It had been a week since the kiss with Inuyasha.And Kikyo's lips still burned in remembrance.For that moment it was like time went back,back to fifty years before,when she and Inuyasha were never parted.But,as all good things do,it came to an end quickly and reality gave her a harsh slap in the face.Things could never go back to the way they were,and that was fact.'I wish they could though.',Kikyo thought while gazing at the black sky.'Whenever I'm around him,the dead heart in my chest beats to life once more.',at that thought she frowned and turned away and headed into the forest.Those were ponderings for another time.

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go 'till we're gone._

Another week had gone by and Kikyo was feeling anxious.She wished to see Inuyasha again.'Fifty years and I'm still like a love-sick girl over him.',she sighed,knowing it was the truth.She and Inuyasha loved eachother then and they loved eachother now.'But,I'm no longer the only one who holds his heart.',she thought with a scowl.Yes,she was more than aware of the feelings her reincarnation harbored for Inuyasha and she knew Inuyasha felt something for the young girl as well.'How can I have such negative feelings toward a girl I barely know?',she wondered.No matter how hard she tried,it was always the same answer.She was jealous.The foolish emotion had already caused enough damage in the past,but it wasn't done with Kikyo yet.'It appears I will never be rid of my love for Inuyasha,and then my jealousy will remain as well.Until death that is.',she thought grimly.

_Love was when I loved you,one true time I hold to,_

_In my life we'll always go on_.

Kikyo woke with a start,bolting up into a sitting postion.The dreams were no longer about what happened,they were now what could have been.They just started a few nights ago,and were becoming more real.Kikyo put a hand to her flat stomach and her eyes glazed over.In her dream,she was pregnant with her and Inuyasha's first child.They were so happy.'No children can ever grow in my womb now.The dead can't give birth to life.',she thought bitterly.In her dreams,all the moments she held onto so dearly were played out in front of her eyes.All the times she and Inuyasha were alone,all the times they kissed,all the times they made love.Kikyo pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.'Are these dreams my punishment for trying to live again? The Gods must be damning me to this.',she thought as tears she didn't know she could shed,streamed down her face.

_Near,far,wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more,you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

Kikyo fired another arrow at the huge beast they knew as Naraku.The rumors of his base in the east were true.She and Inuyasha's gang arrived just at the time Naraku had finished another transformation.He seemed immortal now.Every attack they lashed out at him healed instantly.She could see the dark glow of the Jewel in the spot where his heart should be,but there was no way she could get a clear shot.She purified another tentacle as it came her way and then ducked under another one.She was getting tired,her soul collecters were all destroyed when they touched Naraku's barrier and now they couldn't get to her even if they could.The battle field was in total chaos.She just barely managed to dodge another tentacle and she looked up again at Naraku,franticlly searching for a weakness.She didn't notice a tentacle shot out from the right and come up behind her.But,she did notice when it went straight through her chest.

_You're here,there's nothing to fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

Kikyo fell to the ground,her bow falling out of her hand.She wasn't sure how long she laid there,maybe seconds or maybe hours.She heard a loud explosion and a painful roar and then...silence.It took all her strength to move so she was on her back.She bit back a cry and tried to see if anyone was still alive.There were too many demon bodies to see much of anything on the other side.Kikyo looked at the sky next,as it darkened and thunder boomed.'A rain storm.',she thought as more thunder was heard.Her eyes looked to the right as something moved toward her.It was wearing red clothes and had dirty silver hair."Inuyasha,what are you..",she bit back a gasp as she saw the state he was in.He was cut every where it seemed and he was losing a dangerous amount of blood.Weakly,he kneeled next to her.Kikyo managed to sit up and she pulled Inuyasha's head in her lap.He was dying,that was obvious."I'm sorry,I couldn't--",Inuyasha started to say but Kikyo cut him off."You have nothing to be sorry for.You gave your life to a dead woman Inuyasha.I was bound to end up this way.",she said softly.

Inuyasha swallowed back the blood on his throat."You're getting what you want Kikyo,we're dying together.",he said quietly,struggling to speak.Kikyo looked at him sadly."Yes,I suppose so.",she said softly and she brushed his bangs back.Inuyasha looked up at her and lifted himself up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.Kikyo returned it with all the strength she had left.Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her,smiling slightly."I love you.",he said and Kikyo looked at him,shocked,and tears came down her face as she smiled and nodded."I love you too.",she said clearly as Inuyasha closed his eyes for the last time,the smile still on his face.

_We'll stay forever this way._

_You are safe in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

Kikyo felt her life draining from her,but she was happy.Maybe,in the other world,she and Inuyasha would met again and do things right.She closed her eyes as memories of her and Inuyasha in happy times past,flashed before her eyes.Kikyo did not open her eyes again,even as the cold rain came pouring down upon the earth.


End file.
